eenezfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SSJ7G/The Wiki Overhaul Is Coming
Alright guys, as creator of Ed Edd n Eddy Z, I don't mind fanfiction of the fanfiction, as long as it's well-written and actually given more thought than just scribbling it on toilet paper and then using said paper. Or something to that effect. Basically, this wiki is in massive need of a complete overhaul. From here on, there are going to be some rules in place: Regarding Fanfiction Like I said, I don't mind fanfiction of the fanfiction. However, I now feel the need to lay down a few ground rules, and some may even see them as hypocritical. #If you're going to introduce your OCs/things from another series, you need to make the fanfiction WORK with said crossovers. You can't just cram Pokemon trainers, Pokemon, and tens of other characters into the same story without any explanation other than "oh, now Ash is a fucking Saiyan and so are all his friends" or "screw off, Comic Sonic is AWESOME". I admit I made a fuck-up on this rule with EEnE Z Episode 1, seeing as how I just jumped straight into the plot without any setup. I did have the other parts of the backstory written out in places, however, so I can say I at least planned the story out. #Don't churn out 17 new fics in two weeks if you're not going to finish them all. Unless you have them on a seperate site, like wattpad or fanfiction.net. I know someone out there can call me a hypocrite on this as well, but I do plan to eventually finish the ones I have started. #Have moderately decent spelling/grammar. I don't want to have to decode your fanfic so I can read it. #Keep the pornographic fanfiction off the wiki. I know there are no exceptions to Rule 34, but I don't want it on here. #Try not to recycle saga events from the "canon" series with millions of new characters because the characters do not make a story. The plot and structure does. #If you're going to introduce your OC into the EEnE Z-verse, do NOT overpower him to the point they can screw the villains 10 times over and not break a sweat. At least I keep the Cousin Trio within a reasonable power distance to the Eds... >_> #(AMENDED) If you're going to make an article for your fanfic and write the text to said fanfic within the article, make sure each chapter/episode is more than a paragraph long. You must also have at least one chapter of decent length to post rather than just say "More to come later". Since I forgot to mention this at the time of writing the blog post, there is only ONE grandfather clause to this rule. #No grandfather clauses. If your fanfic was posted before this blog post and it violates one of the above rules, it will get axed. No exceptions. Article Content This wiki is severely outdated. Yes, it is partially mine and the mods' faults, but the three of us do not just want to sit here and edit 100+ articles. Any relevant attack info, transformation info, and other such stuff can be added. I really don't know what else to say here. Pictures *No Rule 34. *EEnE Z-related Sprites allowed. *EEnE Z-related Drawings allowed. Category:Blog posts